Heirs of M
by Avenger 22
Summary: When Wanda, Pietro and Lorna go to the Avengers for safe haven are they given just that? Or are they denied by Tony? And what does their father say? Dedication to Jess Maximoff! Takes place during before Season Two!
1. Chapter 1

Heirs of M

Chapter One, Kids

_This is obscenely boring, _Thought Hank as he let out a sigh, leaning against the wall outside the Women's dressing room in Showbiz._ I don't even know why she brought me here anyway. Isn't this a girl thing?_

However, Hank knew why Jan had brought him here. He knew she had been waiting to do this. That she had been waiting for just the right moment to bring him here, just so she could get someone to compliment her on her outfits. In addition, of course she had suckered him into letting her.

He thought back to this morning, when he was working on a new project. Something to get his mind off Ultron.

_Two hours ago_

_The sun was shining. The air was as warm as ever as he started working on the project. One that would get his mind off Ultron. He was only a half hour into it when he heard a knock on his dome._

_He figured it was Jan, probably come to nag him to get out of his lab. However, he wouldn't. Not until he had finished this new project._

_He heard the knock again, this time even louder than before. He looked up from his work as Janet Van Dyne entered the dome. He watched her arms cross across her chest. Her forget-me-not pink lips purse and her dark blue eyes-_

_Hank shook his head as he watched her near him in three perfect strides. __**Snap out of it Pym! **__He scolded himself mentally as her hips swayed; __**she probably doesn't even like you!**_

"_What are you doing here Jan?" He asked nervously as he moved in front of the desk he had been working on," I thought you were forcing Lucy to go shopping with you?" His eyebrows began to twitch and his palms began to sweat as he tried not to focus on her beauty._

"_Well Lucy's off on a business trip and Carol's on patrol," She answered with a sly smile," Besides, everyone else is busy and you need time away from the lab. I figured we could go book shopping just for you." He watched her tilt her head and flash big almost puppy dog looking eyes at him._

_By this time, she had him convinced. He nodded and took off his lab coat," Of course. Just let me finish up here."_

_Her smile this time almost looked evil. Nevertheless, Jan was never evil. She couldn't be. Could she? It didn't matter. Her smile was infectious," Great. See you in a half hour."_

_He watched her as her leave, hips swaying behind her._

_Present Time_

So far, the two had been in the store for two whole hours. Moreover, Jan had only bought half of the dress she tried on. Suddenly, the said Avenger exited the dressing room wearing a long black dress. It was spaghetti strapped and had matching high heels.

Hank looked up at her with a dazed sigh," So how do I look?" She asked twirling around. Hank shook his head and focused on her question.

"You look nice," He answered tiredly as she went to look at herself in the mirror," You've looked nice in all of them. Can we go now?" he almost considered whining, but thought better of it.

He watched as she turned to face him with a hand on her hip and her lips pursed," As soon as I try on a couple more dresses. I'm almost done," She picked out five more dresses and Hank sighed as she went back into the dressing room.

_I wonder if I could just leave? _He thought to himself. His face split into a grin as he finished the thought, _what am I thinking? Of course, I can!_

He left the many bags of Jan's newly bought clothing and raced out of the store before anyone could say Henry Jonathon Pym. He quickly found a Barnes and Nobles and began searching there.

As he searched, three children followed closely behind him. The first two looked about seventeen and the younger girl eleven.

"Pietro what's the big plan this time?" His dark haired sister asked. She wore a red and pink outfit," And who are we following?" she put her hands on her hips and wondered if Pietro was even listening to her.

Pietro looked down at his younger sister, then at his twin. He sighed and answered her in the most impatient tone," Ok before you start doubting me Wanda, I know this plan will work. We're following a man who calls himself Ant-Man. He's an Avenger and probably the nicest. He can help us and take us to safety."

"But how are we going to do that?" His younger sister asked, twirling around her long green hair.

Pietro smirked as he looked past the many bookshelves at Hank, who was still browsing. He then looked back at his sisters," By impressing him. I'll go up to him and act all smart while you two act all nice."

Wanda rolled her eyes and Lorna shook her head," I don't think that's going to work. What if daddy dearest finds us?" Lorna nodded and Pietro shared a glance between the two before answering.

"Easy," He smirked while smoothing back his white hair," He won't. He can't. It's not as if he can find us way out here anyway. He's too busy ruling Genosha remember?"

Before the girls could speak another word Pietro dashed forward in a blur of green and white. In mid jog, he back tracked towards the girls," On my signal come find me. Got it?"

Then he took the same path towards Pym. The girls shared a look and shrugged as Pietro went to win over Henry Pym. Both hoped that it would work, no matter how insane or possible it sounded.

Further, into the Science section, Hank was about ready to give up looking when he felt a light tap on the back of his shoulder. He turned around, only in time to see a white haired boy.

He looked around seventeen, and very pale and skinny. He wore white skinny jeans and a dark green short-sleeved shirt and running shoes. He also noticed how many books the boy was carrying. Which, for that age, seemed like a lot.

"Excuse me sir but maybe these might interest you," He said holding up the top most in his hands. Hank looked at it and was deeply surprised a boy his age would be reading something like this. He took it, and the boy handed him a couple others," And these as well."

Pietro followed Hank to the check out line. The girls followed closely behind," You read these?" The boy nodded which slightly impressed and flattered Pym. It made him feel like he wasn't the only total square (1) in the world.

"And I read your books on Vibranium and Pym Particles." He answered with a proud grin as Hank took the shopping bags. He slung them over his shoulder and wolf whistled (2).

"You read them? And you understood them?" He asked and Pietro nodded again," You're parents must be very proud."

"Well they would be," Said a female voice from behind and the two turned to see Wanda and Lorna," If they weren't dead. Hi my name's Wanda and this is my brother Pietro and my little sister Lorna."

"Nice to meet you and I'm sorry about your parents." Hank felt a little sheepish for a moment but let it slide.

"They're not exactly dead," Lorna spoke. She wore a green shirt with jeans and worn down tennis shoes," Dad's still alive. But he's really cruel."

Pietro scoffed and Hank turned to him," Cruel is putting it nicely." Hank turned to Wanda, waiting for an explanation.

"He's awful," She answered as if on cue," He's always doing evil things against people and we don't want to live with him anymore. That's why we came to you Mr. Pym. Pietro thinks that you'll let us live with you and the rest of the Avengers."

Hank saw the others nodded and sighed," Well as much as I'd love to take you home, I don't know about that. I'd have to ask Tony and I'm not so sure-"

"Please Mr. Pym;" Lorna begged turning his attention to her soft, green eyes," We'll be good. I promise. And you don't even have to pay attention to us mutants."

"Mutants?" Hank asked, sounding more surprised than he wanted," You're all mutants?" They nodded and he gulped. The only mutants he had ever encountered were those on his team, and Whirlwind. Even then, he didn't have much experience with them.

"Come on Mr. Pym," Lorna pled again with a sad look in her green eyes," You could train us. Teach us how to use our powers."

_That's true, _Hank thought rubbing his chin the way all scientists do_, and maybe they could even become part of the Avengers._

He shook his head, and returned his focus on the kids," So what are your powers Lorna?" The older two looked down at Lorna and Wanda nodded.

"Well I can do stuff with metal," She replied," Do you have anything metal?" Hank looked around then stopped.

"Well I have my cell phone," He said holding it out to her.

"Just be careful Lorna," Wanda warned as Hank's cell phone began to rise out of his hand," I wouldn't want another explosion like last time."

Lorna scoffed as the cell phone landed gently in her palm," Relax Wanda," She said giving it back to Hank," It's still in one piece."

Suddenly, several people started screaming and running for the exit. The four were confused at first and Hank pulled a random blonde woman aside.

"What's going on?" He shouted over the screaming as people continued to run for the exit.

"It's them!" She cried, pointing towards where the CD's were, "It's the Brotherhood of Evil!" Hank loosened his grip on her and she ran for her life as the heroes ran towards where the woman had pointed.

"The what?" Hank asked but his question was muffled by an explosion. The four were pushed back as three new figures entered the store.

_Me: So I know what you're thinking, aren't I NOT supposed to publish EVERY story I write? However, the truth is this isn't even my story. It's Jess Maximoff's and I'm writing it because she didn't want to anymore. Therefore, I thought I'd take it off her hands. She has been begging me weeks after I took the story from her, so here it is!_

_However, I also re wrote it and did a little editing. It may not be as good as hers may but here's the first chapter!_

_Wanda: And don't forget to review! Telling Legion22 that she misspelled something isn't a flame!_

_Me: Thanks! As for the disclaimer, I don't know anything, not even the plot, Marvel/ Jess Maximoff do! However, I do own Lucy/ my other OC's so please ask before you use them!_


	2. Chapter 2

Heirs of M

Chapter Two, the Brotherhood

"We'll explain later," Wanda, said as she pointed towards three male figures that were entering the store through the whole in the store wall. All seemed muscular and dangerous. Normally all villains were like this but when Hank took a closer look he noticed that they all had something about them. Something that was familiar. He couldn't place his finger on it, at least not right now," Right now let us do our job."

Hank needed no further explanation and allowed the children fight. He hoped they knew what they were doing. However, he had hoped they would at least consider talking it out peacefully, But then again, who was he to stop them? If they wanted violence to occur, let them. They obviously knew what they were doing. He cleared the thought from his head. No. He had to help these kids no matter what. They would need him. He could smell it in the air just as if he could smell the smoke.

Against his better judgment, Hank followed them. He thought it better to help them even if the situation did erupt in violence, which it normally did. They were good kids and he didn't want them to get hurt. Even though he already knew this, he went to help them anyway. He still hoped that nothing too horrible happened to them. Or else he was in serious trouble. When he reached the scene, he couldn't believe his eyes. He mentally calculated the odds of the situation, making sure to check off everything he believed a negative.

In the center of the hole Pietro, who had abandoned his civilian clothes on the ground, was fighting a boy that looked not much older than he did. He had short, blond hair and wore a red and orange costume. A flamethrower was on his back. The man was holding the end and using the fire to try to hit Pietro. Whenever he would miss, it would land on the selves. Books began to burn and more smoke appeared.

Pietro wasn't so much fighting the man as he was dodging his attacks. Whenever the man would shoot flames at him, Pietro moved to the opposite side. Hank could tell because whenever he did he saw a flash of blue and white. This man seemed more experienced than Pietro, not to mention better at controlling this powers. He placed a tally mark under the negative. He would have to remember that when and if they ever were taken to the mansion.

He glanced over as he saw pink sphere looking objects coming from the opposite direction. Mostly, Hank saw the results, which consisted of burnt and knocked over bookshelves. Hank turned and noticed that the girls too had left their civilian clothing on the ground. He focused his attention towards Wanda. What Wanda was fighting Hank wasn't sure. At first, he thought it looked like some kind of toad creature, with its green scaly body and webbed feet. He seemed like a toad spaz, jumping all over the place while trying to dodge whatever Wanda was throwing at him.

Just then, a slippery gray object made its way towards Hank's foot. He jerked it backwards as spit covered the ground where Pym's foot had just been. Hank glimpsed up at the creature, who was laughing manically as he jumped towards Hank. Wanda followed close behind with glowing pink energy coming from her hands.

"Name's Toad," the creature spoke with a heinous grin on his face. His voice was rough and almost reptilian in and of itself. Hank noticed that Toad sat on his hind legs, kind of like a real toad," And we're part of the-"he didn't get to say anything else before Wanda zapped him with another pink energy ball.

"Yeah, yeah we know who you are. The Brotherhood of Evil," She answered zapping him again as he was about to get up. Turning to Hank the pink energy coming from her hands disappeared," These people work for our dad. He's-"Wanda was cut off before she could finish by the sound of a yelp.

Both heroes stopped their conversation and raced outside to see what had caused such a scream. In the parking lot, Lorna was fighting a beast of a man. He was extremely muscular and had shaggy, long blond hair. His costume was yellow and brown and he looked about 6 or 7 feet. Coming from his hands were claws, which were now holding Lorna by the scruff of the neck. Her body was limp but she was still breathing.

Lorna's head was down and her hair disarrayed down her front. The man looked several times her age and twice as cruel. He was holding on to her fairly tight because it took Lorna a while before she could lift her head," Mr. Ant-Man help me! Please!"

The man laughed as his three comrades joined him in the parking lot. Pietro soon joined his sister and Hank. Neither of the opponents looked especially damaged, despite what they had been through. Hank took that into thought as well. When the animal looking man spoke it was with a deep bass voice," Plead all you want little girl! Mr. Ant-Man's not going to help you one bit. Are you Mr. Ant-Man?" he taunted and a chorus of laughter could be heard afterwards.

A growl arose in Hank's chest. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and his whole body shook. Now was not the time to talk it out. Now was the time to revert to violence. When Hank had finally calmed down enough to think, he sighed and pressed a hand to the side of his belt," Sorry gentlemen," he said as his body grew bigger and bigger. Suddenly, the men stopped laughing as their eyes followed Hank's ever growing size," But I'm afraid there's no room for talking with you tikes."

Before anyone could react Hank's foot swung back and collided with the animal looking man's stomach. As Hank grew back to his regular size two things happened. One was that the man was flung several buildings away. His comrades, feeling very exposed, chased after him. The second was that Lorna was dropped by the man and immediately saved by Hank.

Hank set her down gently as he returned to his normal size. His helmet and mask were removed to reveal his blond hair. Lorna ran towards him and hugged him while the others lagged behind, with smiles on their faces. Hank could feel their gratitude.

"Thank you Mr. Ant-Man! Thank you thank you!" Lorna said as she pulled away to be with her siblings. The other two nodded and just then sirens could be heard. Not only that, but the consist flapping of wasp-like wings.

Just was suddenly as it had appeared, the flapping stopped, and Janet's form appeared. Her hands were placed and a look of vexation was her expression. Hank wondered what had happened with all of the bags that she had been shopping with.

"Henry Jonathon Pym where were you? I was searching all over for you!" she shouted and Hank's face turned into a dark crimson at the mention of his full name. He noticed out of the corner of his eye the children's faces were almost bursting with laughter. A single glare quieted them.

Turning to the kids her expression changed into curiosity. For a moment, the only thing she did was look between Hank and the kids. When she finally spoke again, the sound of sirens had gotten closer along with the vehicles," Hank who are these kids? In addition, what are they-"Hank left her not time to finish as he a hand over her mouth.

"Excuse us for a minute," he said and dragged Janet a couple feet away from the kids. He clenched his teeth as the impending noise of ambulance and police vehicles rounded the street corner. He swallowed a large lump in his throat and spoke," Listen Janet, they're three kids who came looking for me. For us, the Avengers. Their names are Pietro, Wanda, and Lorna."

"Um we can hear you," Lorna spoke and the two adults turned back to the kids. The only thing stopping Hank from staring forever was that now the ambulance and police cars had finally arrived in the parking lot.

The two returned their gazes to each other and this time Janet spoke," Well if they came here obviously they need us for something which means we should take them in," she turned her attention back towards the kids as police officers secured the area," Come on kids. Follow us."

A round of cheers erupted from them as officers continued to secure the area. Hank hoped they wouldn't try to question him or the kids. He didn't really feel up to answering questions even from reporters, who were just now making the scene.

Once they had reached the Quinjet Janet pulled Hank aside. He was surprised at how well she had done it, considering her size. She pulled him close to her body, comfortable close considering the kids were just inside the jet and could probably see and hear everything," Listen Hank I know you're not crazy about upsetting Tony but obviously if these kids need us well then they need us. Now come on, I want to see how much my driving's improved."

With that, she pulled Hank into the Quinjet. The hanger door closed just as people started to crowd around outside. Hank was grateful when it lifted into the air, higher than any of those people could jump.

Janet turned to them just as they were high enough to scrap the top of the building," Hang on tight kids. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Hank watched as they all buckled their seat belts and the Quinjet sped away. He watched as all the people shrunk smaller and smaller as they got farther and farther away. From a certain distance, Hank noticed that they almost looked like ants. Maybe that was what people said when they saw tiny people.

What felt like an eternity passed before a noise was made. Janet had pressed a button and a blue holo screen was appeared. At first, it was all static. Hank turned to Janet with a very nervous countenance (1).

"What are you doing?" he hissed still hoping that the kids didn't hear him among their conversation. Looking behind him, he saw that at least Pietro was.

"Contacting Tony," she answered as Pietro joined the girls' conversation. This helped to settle Hank, but not very much," He deserves to know what we're bringing home."

Just then, Tony's Iron Man mask appeared on the screen. Hank was thankful for small favors then for the sake of not seeing Tony's true expression. When Tony spoke the chatter in back died down completely.

"Where the heck are you two? Are you alright? We heard on the news-"Tony's mask had finally been pulled back to reveal his face. Hank tried to block his view from the kids but it was no use. He had seen them," And who are they?"

Janet turned to Hank but before she could even open her mouth he said," You can take this one."

**Me: So I hope you're all not mad at me for not updating so soon but I was super busy with Mid-Terms, my boyfriend and not to mention I got sick Friday so I hope you all love this next chapter! I know you all hate cliffhangers but I figure an update will make you feel better.**

**Countenance-The look on a person's face that shows his nature or feelings**

**Wanda: Legion22 would also like to thank Jess Maximoff and QueenPespherone for reviewing!**

**Pietro: *sighs* Legion22 also says that she owns nothing, not even the plot, except her own Oc's so don't forget to use them!**

**Lorna: Jess Maximoff owns the plot and don't forget to keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Heirs of M

Chapter Three, Split Decision

Three. Four. Five minutes. An imaginary clock ticked in Pietro's head when it was too silent at one specific time. That clock was ticking now as Wasp and Ant-Man explained everything that had happened since the kids had found them. They were still in the Quinjet, and the silence was really bothering Pietro to no end. Pietro bit his lower lip nervously. He hadn't anticipated for things to take this long. All he had planned for to happen was for the Avengers to take them in, and then Pietro would run as far away from here as he could. He listened as the conversation droned on.

"I told you before Tony," Wasp argued with her hands still steering the jet. They had gotten closer and closer to the mansion. Pietro could smell it, even though there was nothing to smell except for gas," these kids came looking for Hank," turning to Hank was probably the worst thing that could've happened to the said Avenger at that time. Her smile was as sweet as the high school cheerleading captain asking out the football star," Right Hank?"

Pietro watched, as Hank turned to her, completely oblivious as to what she was doing as she batted her eyelashes. Her lip jutted out just so and her eyes were that of a puppy-dog's when it wanted something. Pietro's hand found its way to his brow (1).

Through the openings of his fingers, Pietro saw Hank scratch the back of his neck. His laugh was one of nervousness. His reply was simple," Uh, yeah they did actually."

Pietro felt if he listened to any more of this, he would have to plug his ears shut so tight that he couldn't hear the jet engines zooming down to land in the hanger of the mansion. Iron Man sighed as they kissed the platform. Pietro got out of his seat and watched the girls as they crowded around one of the windows in awe. Finally, he decided to listen as Iron Man's response came over the screen.

"Fine," he sighed as the hanger door opened and the girls rushed out as if their asses were on fire. Pietro rolled his eyes," just bring the kids and we'll decide what to do with them once they're here."

Wasp and Hank removed themselves from their seats and walked out the door. However, before they had finally exited the Quinjet, Wasp stuck her head in," Hey Pietro, you coming?" she asked.

Pietro nodded," Yeah, sorry. Just thinking," he said walking towards the other Avengers with Wasp at his side," You know, about my dad and all." This was his last chance. His last chance to try to persuade the Avengers that the girls were worth keeping. At least then, he would feel slightly less guilty of leaving them.

She nodded as they reached the ground with the girls and other Avengers. Pietro glanced behind him as the Quinjet sunk back under water then looked around at everyone else in the room. He noticed the girls were standing off on their own while Hank and Wasp stood with the other Avengers. There were so many, it actually intimidated Pietro a little. He didn't mind the fact that there were so many, however he didn't like the fact that so many of them happened to be males. This was going to be a problem if Pietro wanted to ever escape.

The first person his eyes gazed on was a panther-looking man. His costume was black with pointed ears and claws. His mask portrayed a feline, but Pietro couldn't tell what he was thinking. This, usually, annoyed him. He moved on to the next Avenger.

The next person was about eight feet tall and extremely muscular. In fact, his muscles looked around the size of baby farm animals. He was also green and wore purple pants. His arms were crossed across his chest and his green eyes bore into Pietro's soul. At least, it felt like it.

The next Avenger's costume was like that of an America flag. Red, white, and blue covered his body and he too wore a mask. It didn't cover his entire face, but it still bugged Pietro. In addition, this man seemed more tolerant of him than the others did. He moved on.

The next man wore purple and had an "H" on his mask. A quiver of arrows was on his back and a bow was dangling in his hand. A smile was on his face, probably because he was amused at how stupid Pietro looked. Pietro shook his head.

The last person he saw was Iron Man all in costume as he had during the conversation. His mask was pulled completely over his face and his arms were crossed. His entire costume was mostly red with the exception of his eyes, a triangle in the center of his chest and little circles in his hands.

As soon as Pietro's gaze turned to Wasp and Hank, it was as if everything else around him disappeared. All he could see were those two, just standing right in front of him. As he tried to listen to Iron Man's orders, his hearing practically depleted. It felt as if he were listening from underwater. He was finally jolted back to reality when a firm hand clamped down on his shoulder from behind.

He turned around to see the Star Spangled man," Let's go," he said with firm authority. Seeing nothing better to do, Pietro followed him along with the girls, the panther man, and the green giant.

For a while, it felt like Pietro and the girls were just walking in circles. Pietro was about ready to escape now until the three adults stopped. Pietro had almost tripped over his own feet when the America patriot led them into the room. Pietro sighed tiredly and followed the girls into it.

The three of them glanced around in awe. The room itself was gargantuan and spacious. It wasn't as big as the palace back at home; however, but it was about the size of one of the guest rooms. The rooms, nevertheless, weren't quite as red as this one. It wasn't blood dirty red but it certainly was a deep shade of crimson. From the ceiling all the way down to the floor. There were no windows in the room but there were at least two couches and one comfortable looking armchair. Those too were dyed a deep red color.

When the next person spoke, it was the panther man. Pietro noticed that he held a certain thing in his voice, which compelled Pietro to obey. It almost reminded him of a monarch," All of you, stay here. The Captain, Hulk, and I will come to receive you in an hour."

Panther man left, followed closely by the two described as the Captain and Hulk. Pietro nodded after them and crossed his arms. So far, these Avengers weren't as impressive as he thought they would be. Then again, that was what happened when you only trusted your instincts, a foreign newspaper, and some random mutant you picked off the street. He shook his head in disbelief as he watched them go.

_They don't trust us. What did you expect from Earth's Mightiest Heroes? _He thought to himself as he stared at where the three men had been a moment ago. He knew he was still staring at nothing but he didn't care. They had never told him that he couldn't look at anything_; they can't just take in three random kids who show up on their doorstep?_

Before he had time to respond to this thought two girlish hands hooked on to his arms and pulled him towards one of the couches. He looked to either side only to see his sisters, who were stronger than he had thought. He shook his head as his butt slid down on the velvety softness of the couch.

"Come on Pietro," that was Lorna's voice. So sweet and melodic with a touch of a child still in it. Her face soon came into his line of vision and her smile too. It was infectious because soon Pietro was smiling too," We want to show you something."

Several doors away, in the Assembly Hall, the Avengers stood around the round table with the giant red "A." The tension was as high as Mt. Everest and twice as heavy. It hung in the air like maple syrup, dripping slowly with each passing moment. For the most part, it hung around the team like a bad cold.

Anticipation lingered like the bad after taste to a pill. Its scent was minty and wafted in the air tangled with the tension. When someone finally spoke, it was Hawkeye. His voice was so clear-cut through the room.

"So what's the verdict on these kids?" He asked with his arms crossed. Turning to Iron Man, the others followed suit," We all already know what you think, Tony," he turned to the others," but what about you guys? You're part of the team."

Iron Man closed his mouth and crossed his arms as well. He wanted to hear what the others had to say, however if they went against him he'd be pissed. Nevertheless, as team leader he had to take into account of what others had to say. He looked down at the ground to make sure he didn't snap at anyone or deter him or her from speaking. He listened to their responses one by one.

"I do not see the harm in allowing them to stay," This was T'Challa, always the one of reason and wisdom. Even though he could sometimes be irritating, his advice was the best. At least, from what he had heard.

"Agreed," Grunted Hulk. Normally, this was as far as Hulk would go.

"I think the others are right about this one," Steve, who was wise in his own way but also annoying when he, was right. The next thing he said almost caught him off guard. Almost," If these kids came to us, they obviously need our help."

Out of the corner of his eye, Iron Man saw Hank nodded and proceed to speak. He bent his head again before Hank could see what his expression. Almost everybody turned their heads towards Hank. He cleared his throat and spoke clear," At first, I was with Iron Man. I didn't want the kids, but not for the same reason. Now that I have had time to think about this, I would have to agree with everyone else. These kids they-"he didn't finish his sentence when he glimpsed down at Tony's face.

As soon as he was done talking, Wasp stepped forward. She looked persistent and even pixie-like. Maybe Tony would ask her out. It wasn't as if Hank was making a move. When she spoke it was short, sweet and to the point," The kids went directly to him because they thought that he could help them. Isn't that what we Avengers do? Help people? And if we don't do that then what are we doing?"

Near the end of her rant, Wasp had leaned very closely towards the table. Her hands were gripping the table so hard her knuckles were probably turning white. Her small form was tenser than usual and held a certain urgency that it hadn't held, well, probably never.

Everyone turned to glance at Iron Man, who had finally lifted his head from its position. Even though some wore masks, he could read the anticipation on their faces. Each had their own reasons for accepting the kids on the team and that was fine with him. He sighed and leaned against the table.

Pietro had been growing impatient for the last fifteen minutes. Scratch that, twenty. The girls had shown him every possible form of entertainment and yet he was still bored. However, part of him was still annoyed that the Avengers hadn't come to collect them yet. His eyes glanced over the clock for the millionth time since being sent to the room, and he heard both the girls sigh in annoyance.

"Come on Pietro," Lorna pleaded as she grabbed his fingers for the thousandth time. She could, if there were metal, pull him off the couch. However, Pietro had left anything metal behind for that exact purpose," Why don't you come play with us? We've discovered a secret passage that Wanda thinks leads to the Avengers."

Just as Wanda appeared in front of Pietro's vision and as Pietro prepared to get off the couch, the double doors behind them opened. The three turned their attention to them as the Captain and panther man entered. Pietro now decided to stand up, feeling his impatience rise to the surface. The panther man must've sensed this by his response.

"Our apologies for keeping you waiting," he said with that same air of command," but the Avengers have come to a verdict." The panther man turned to the Captain, as if he were the bearer of bad news.

The Captain nodded and said," Iron Man, and the Avengers, have decided to let you three stay." The girls erupted into cheers while the men tried to plug their ears unsuccessfully. Pietro smiled, thankful that he had gotten something right today. However, part of him knew that this couldn't be their permanent hiding place. He knew that, even though the Avengers had taken them in officially, their father would somehow find a way to recover them. He prayed that it would be a long time before it happened. He hoped.

**Me: So I know it was probably a shorter chapter than expected, and I apologize. I also apologize for not updating in forever, but near the end school got so busy I didn't want to risk writing and studying at the same time.**

**I would like to thank all of the people who gave me reviews. Thank you! I will be writing more often, since it's summer and I don't have to study. Shortly after I post this, I will most likely be trying to work on the next chapter for this, along with working on some of my other projects and Oc's.**

**I would also like to give a side note about mutants. When they were originally created in the sixties, DNA had just been discovered and Marvel was desperate for new types of heroes. Moreover, Stan Lee needed two new monthly comics so the first ones that he created were the X-Men.**

**When they were first created, mutant powers only appeared when they were a teenager. However, as the times had gone by mutant's powers don't always have to appear when one is a teenager. The only reason I'm telling you all this is because I saw it in Jess Maximoff's story so I figured that I should inform you of it as well. For anymore Marvel Mutants news, I'll try to keep you updated. If you reviewers have questions for me about mutants, I'll try to answer them as honestly as I can.**

**1) Brow-The forehead**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot, but I do own my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heirs of M

Chapter Four, Child hunting

Several hours away from the Avengers mansion was a beaten down Motel Eight Sabretooth, Toad, and Pyro were headed for. The lights in the parking lot barely lit up the place. Shades of orange, pink, and purple composed the evening sky. Pyro and Sabretooth were riding on Sabretooth's motorcycle while Toad hopped along beside them. As soon as they came into the back parking lot, Sabretooth parked his motorcycle. Each was careful to enter through different places.

The hotel itself was literally beat up on the outside and inside. Most of the windows were either cracked or broken. The doors squeaked and rusted. The furniture in the Lobby looked ripped and torn. Armchairs were disheveled around the room lying on their sides, tables tossed and turned. Even the yellow of the walls was starting to fade and peel a little. The entire place looked like it could fall down any second.

The three made their way to the elevator in back, which was the only thing that still worked efficiently. Pyro pressed the up button with Toad breathing down his back. Sabretooth glanced around, his eyes taking in the beat up hotel. He thought that it was the shittiest place around, however it was where the boss man had asked to meet them so he wasn't going to argue. He also watched to make sure other people, like the police, weren't going to follow them. If they did, it was going to be on hell of a time.

Just then, the elevator doors opened and in stepped the three men. Pyro pressed the second to last floor button, Floor 9. When the elevator finally stopped, the three men quickly made their way towards the farthest room to the left. While the shorter men made up the front, Sabretooth composed the rear. So far, nobody had followed them here, and Sabretooth wished to keep it that way. Sabretooth stopped the men as they reached the room.

The two shorter men were pushed out of Sabretooth's way. Sabretooth formed his hand into a fist and knocked three times. He waited and for a moment, silence. Then, he heard a feminine voice on the other side. She almost sounded pissed off.

"Who is it?" she called and Sabretooth rolled his eyes impatiently. He was tempted to growl at her, but knew they didn't have the time. The cops would be on their trail any minute now.

"It's us babe," he responded as the other two men snickered behind him. Part of him, an actual large part of him, wanted to just snuff the other two here and now. The only thing stopping him was what lay on the other side," Open up."

He stepped back and the door swung open to reveal a woman. She had short, dark red hair and blue skin. Her yellow eyes conveyed concern, which would hopefully dissipate once the four of them met with the boss man. However, just having been in the room Sabretooth could smell the concern she held but didn't say anything about it.

All four gathered around the wooden table in the center of the room. Like the rest of the things in the hotel, it was scratched and beaten. Sabretooth didn't know how, but somehow she had found a room that didn't have its window broken or smashed. For the most part, the room looked plain but not too damaged. The blue-skinned woman brought out a small, circular device and set it on the table. Before anyone could say anything, Sabretooth spoke. His voice was gruff, as usual, and full of impatience.

"So Mystique how are things on your end?" he asked, trying not to listen to the sound of cop cars approaching. He clenched his teeth as Pyro closed the windows and drew in the blinds. In comparison, the room looked much darker than it had before. Sabretooth liked it like that.

The blue-skinned woman, Mystique seemed a bit reluctant to answer," Better than how you're doing. You know he's going to murder your ass when he finds out, right?" she asked and Sabretooth waved it off. The other men seemed tense. Sabretooth didn't see why.

"Doesn't matter. Just do it already." He growled and everyone except Mystique moved several feet away from the table. His impatience rose to the surface faster than he could keep it down. Eventually the other men made their way back towards the table and Mystique ran her hand over the top of the silver ball. A holographic face appeared in front of them.

The man himself appeared quite old with his white hair. His blue-grey eyes like a reflection of how the man truly looked. His expression was fierce, and he looked as if he were about to yell at somebody. Pyro decided that at that time he would quell the sound of police sirens by his flamethrower. He quickly opened the window and did so, and then shut it again quickly.

"So have you found them? The children?" he asked with a touch of impatience to his voice. It was only light, but Sabretooth could still tell that it was present.

"We did follow them to the States," Pyro provided without skipping a beat. The boss man turned to him," however, they tracked down the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" he shouted, and Sabretooth was thankful that the boss man wasn't here physically to spit or hit the crap out of anybody. Sabretooth crossed his arms," Who are they?" he asked, his volume only going down a couple degrees.

"A super hero fighting team that takes down super villains," Mystique supplied and the boss man turned his head towards her. Of course, the smart-ass woman always got the credit while the men had to stand in line to be punished. Sabretooth sighed tiredly," From what it looks like on the S.H.I.E.L.D radar, they're fairly powerful."

Sabretooth nodded," Yeah, we kinda had a run in with them so we kinda already know that," the boss man turned his head towards Sabretooth. Now he had the floor so Mystique had to shut her yap unless she wanted to have the crap beat out of her. Of course, she never did," we tracked the kids as they tried to get help from the Avengers, and we had a little scuffle with one of them. Ant-Man I think."

"Only reason we left the fight is because we were chased by cops." Pyro nodded and Sabretooth gave a lone grunt of approval.

After a while, the boss man nodded and all in the room gave out a silent sigh of relief. Then boss man turned to Mystique," How did things go on your end, my dear?" he asked.

"Perfectly," she replied and the boss man actually smiled. As if this was the first time, he had actually smiled in his flippin' life. Considering how screwed up his family was, Mystique was always the one to get him to grin like a friggin' idiot," Neither the X-Men nor the government suspect we're here. However, if we stay any longer we'll be detected. Not to discredit the men, but I think they pretty much blew our cover."

The boss man sighed tiredly, as if he had gone to all the work that his team had gone to. There was a slight pause in the conversation, as if he were contemplating something. He thought for what felt like forever until he spoke again. His voice seemed rough, as if he was sick. Considering his constitution, he probably was just not enough where he would actually do something about it. All in the room seemed to shift positions, waiting for his answer. It almost seemed as if he were doing this on purpose, waiting long enough for one person to piss their pants and then yell at them for making a mistake. When he finally spoke, it was towards Mystique. Of course, he always treated her like a porcelain doll that was always on the verge of breaking. All were instantly alert, ready for any command that the boss man gave.

"Mystique how long do you think it will take you to infiltrate the team and take the children?" he asked and Sabretooth almost fell to the floor at her reaction. Of course, she also hated infiltration and never had to do anything that she didn't want to. With the exception of this time.

Mystique nodded," I should be able to do it within a day or so," Mystique turned to look at Sabretooth who shrugged. She bit her lower lip in anticipation," without help of course. If that backfires, then I would prefer to re group back in Genosha with you and the men to get them back through force."

The boss man nodded in agreement, puddy in Mystique's capable hands. Even though the meeting, for the most part, was technically over, nobody moved. There were still things that needed to be said and details to be worked out. However, everyone still stood by acting as if he were actually present. Again, Sabretooth reminded himself that he was grateful that the real boss man wasn't here. That it was just a hologram.

"That sounds good," he said," Does anyone know an Avenger that Mystique could infiltrate as?" he asked, looking around the room for ideas.

"There is one," Pyro said and all turned to the hotheaded teammate. Even the boss man seemed fixated on him. Personally, Sabretooth couldn't care less about the boss man right now," a woman by the name of Ms. Marvel."

The boss man nodded, pleased with Pyro's suggestion. He turned to Mystique while Pyro was probably celebrating in his head, or at least Sabretooth figured. He deserved it. They all did. The boss man spoke," I agree but how do you feel about this my dear? Can you handle this?" he asked, probably one of the dumbest questions that he could ask. Of course, she could handle it. She could probably handle any friggin' assignment that he threw at her. Even if it was to go to a Brothel. Sabretooth shook his head and banished the thought.

Mystique nodded," I can. I should know enough about her to impersonate her and if not, I might need a ride. Preferably something air borne."

The boss man nodded," Fair enough. I'll send the men over in a jet if something goes wrong," he turned to the men," I'll send a private jet for you later. Do you think you can make it to the New York airport before six o' clock?"

For the first time since the meeting began, Sabretooth opened his mouth to speak," You can count on us Magneto." He answered and Magneto nodded.

"Very well, then. I will see the men soon while Mystique will be infiltrating the Avengers," he turned to Mystique while a smile," Good luck, Raven." He said and the holographic head disappeared.

Mystique quickly changed from her blue-skinned self to that of a Caucasian woman with a blonde ponytail. The woman wore a S.W.O.R.D commander's outfit, which almost made Sabretooth want to upchuck his lunch. Raven shuddered as she finished and the other men snickered.

"Good luck, Raven." Said Sabretooth as he imitated Magneto's voice. Mystique shook her head and sighed.

"Listen, you three have your mission and I have mine," she shuddered again as her eyes took in the other woman's taste in clothes," besides, this woman is more powerful than Thor, if not the Hulk. So technically, you shouldn't mess with me."

Pyro scoffed as they all left the hotel room together. Toad brought the circular device and Pyro doused it in flame. He threw it against a wall, in which it shattered into a million small pieces. The other two snickered as they got into the elevator. For some reason, Raven didn't follow them.

"Hey Raven, you comin' or not?" Sabretooth asked as the shape-shifter woman moved away from the elevator. She pressed the down button and waited for the doors to close. She shook her head, very clear, on what she wanted. As usual.

"I can't," she replied as the door began to close," it would blow my cover." She said and before the door fully closed, she rushed out of the building in a blur of red and black.

Sabretooth sighed in exasperation and his eyes moved around the elevator. He could feel other people at the bottom, waiting to arrest him. He pressed the Lobby button and folded his hand neatly in front of himself. Anyone who knew him would know that this was a sign that he knew there was going to be a battle soon. Pyro was the first to glance at him, then Toad.

"Going down," he said and the men nodded," You boys ready for a fight with coppers? Oh don't worry, with our abilities, we'll beat the crap so bad outta them they'll be begin' for us to kill them."

The men nodded and as soon as they hit the ground floor Pyro's flamethrower shot out towards incoming police officers. The officers were blown back, their weapons knocked out of their hands.

Sabretooth sliced another with his nails and kicked another under the belt. The officers continued to shoot at the three. Out of the corner of his eyes, Sabretooth could see gouts of flame here and there.

Toad dodged the bullets. He used his tongue to grab a policemen and throw it at some of the other policemen. Sometimes, Toad's toadness could be disgusting and useless. However, when he used his tongue the way he was now, it made his powers and appearance seem a thousand times more useful.

Sabretooth also saw that more police officers were coming. He growled as he grabbed another officer and threw him at two more. He slashed another officer. He slashed another officer in the face and turned to Pyro.

"If we stay here any longer, we'll be compromised!" shouted Sabretooth as Toad joined the two of them, still dodging bullets.

"Let me quirt enough flame, Victor, and maybe I can get us out of here." Pyro said and Sabretooth grunted as another cop came up to fight him. He round house kicked the cop, who was down for the count.

Sabretooth nodded," Do whatever you have to," Pyro nodded and the others were left to help fight off the rest. Eventually, Sabretooth heard the sound of an air vehicle and ground his teeth," They're here asshole! Let's go!"

"Got it." Shouted Pyro as a giant, ten-foot tall fire monster developed from his flamethrower. The three quickly left in all the confusion through a wall farthest away from the scene of the fight.

**Me: So I know there wasn't much action in that chapter, and I again apologize. However, I did update didn't I? I would also like to thank those that reviewed the last chapter and all chapters. Your reviews mean a lot!**

**Now for all things mutant, I would like to shed some light on some of the mutant characters. I'll start with Magneto and work my way down the alphabet. I would also like to say that in the comics, Wanda and Pietro trained with Captain America and Hawkeye and became known as Cap's Quartet, or something along those lines. Again, this was a comment on Jess Maximoff's author's notes and I wanted to make sure it was said.**

**Magneto-Erik Magnus Lehnsherr has the ability to manipulate magnetism and all forms of electromagnetic energy**

**Mystique-Raven Darkholme can shape-shift into any human, humanoid, or semi-humanoid being, copying every detail including retina, fingerprints, and voice patterns**

**Polaris-Lorna Dane as the power over magnetism and can us it to fly, create force fields, and manipulate anything made of magnetic materials. She later gains a healing factor**

**Quicksilver-Pietro Maximoff has the ability to run at superhuman speeds over great distances and can create a whirlwind by running in a circle**

**Sabretooth-Victor Creed possesses an extended lifespan thanks to his healing factor, enhanced animalistic strength, speed, agility and razor sharp claws**

**Scarlet Witch-Wanda Maximoff/Frank/Magnus possesses the ability to affect probability fields to cause unlikely events to occur, hex bolts, deflect flying objects, and disrupt energy transmissions or fields**

**Well, hope you guys are satisfied! Couldn't find much information on Toad, but I'll keeping looking. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the plot, but I do own my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heirs of M

Chapter Five, Teenage superheroes

"And this is the Assembly Hall," Pepper said as the three children followed her into the said room. In the center was a table with a red "A." Ever since Tony had informed her about the children and their powers, she had been hesitant. Her hesitation was mostly caused by the fact that the children were mutants. Not to mention Magneto's children. Part of her was also cautious, to try not to anger mutants," where the Avengers meet up before they go on missions."

Pepper turned to face the children, their expressions revealing their boredom. Pepper tried to smile for them, but could somehow never get Pietro to even look at her;" You guys could try to smile." She encouraged and finally received a grinned from the girls. Pietro's arms were crossed, a look of indifference on his face.

Pepper led them out of the Assembly Hall and towards the main portion of the mansion. Once they were there, she handed them small, white cards," These are your Avengers ID cards. Since you're going to be staying with us, Iron Man figures that you should have them in case you need them."

"That's fine and dandy and all, but what exactly will these do? How will they help us?" asked Pietro with impatience in his voice. He still looked unimpressed, and Pepper was running out of ways to try to accommodate him. She sighed tiredly, wishing that he had let her finish her sentence.

"Well, these cards allow you to contact any of the Avengers and give you full access to the mansion," she said and folded her hands in front of herself," Any more questions?" she asked, exasperation clawing its way to the surface. Pietro raised his hand and Pepper sighed," yes, Pietro?"

"Yeah, are any of the Avengers here mutants? Because I heard there were." He said and the girls both turned to Pepper with hopeful expressions. Pepper sighed again, finally giving in to vexation.

She bit her lower lip, waiting for Pietro to start ignoring her again. Instead, his full attention was focused on her. Having his attention for more than five seconds fueled Pepper, so she told him," Actually, there are. What would you like to know about them?" she asked, part of her filling with hope.

Pietro shrugged nonchalantly," I was just wondering, really but it would be interesting, at least to me, to try to contact them. Can't we do it through this card?" he asked, holding up the Avengers card that he had just been given. He seemed more alert now, more ready. Pepper was hopeful that this behavior would continue, even if it were for at least five more seconds.

"That's correct," she replied and all of the children's eyes lit up with hope. Pepper smiled at this, glad that she could help them in some way or another," however, if you would like I can show you how to contact the other Avengers in a different way. Would you prefer that?"

Pepper waited for a moment, her excitement bubbling up to the surface now and replacing the exhaustion. She really was having second thoughts about Pietro. He had begun as a quiet kid who could care less about what was happening. However, this moment had changed his impression of her. She would have to be careful when she judged people next time. Especially people like Pietro, who seemed to be a good kid on the inside. Besides, it wasn't his fault that his father had treated him poorly. As Pepper had been thinking, the children had been huddled up together, whispering to each other. After a moment, they broke apart.

"We would love it if you would show us how to better communicate with our other teammates," Wanda said with a smile and Pepper did so as well," and thank you for the tour. We really appreciate it."

Lorna nodded as she walked along side her older sister," Yes, thank you Miss Potts. It really was very kind of you." She said nodding.

"Yes, thank you very much." Said Pietro and Pepper stopped as she reached the communication room.

"You're welcome, kids," she said and quickly instructed them on how to use the room. Once she was done, she stopped in the doorway," Now if you kids need anything, don't forget about your ID cards." After that, the sound of her heels echoing in the hallway repeated in the children's heads.

She stopped as soon as she saw Tony, who was near the top of the stairs reading a book. He stopped when he saw her out of the corner of his eyes, and raced down the steps. His page was held by his fingers, his smile dazzling as always. Sometimes, it astounded Pepper. However, she would never let him know that. If he did, several things, including Pepper's job would end in disaster. He batted his eyelashes, which Pepper absolutely hated. She scoffed, trying to act unimpressed.

"So, how did the tour go?" he asked, taking her arm and leading her up the stairs. She squeaked slightly, just for effect. Tony must've known this because he half rolled his eyes as he walked by her side. Her feet moved quickly up the stairs, cherishing the time that she spent with him since now it seemed less and less. At least, since the Avengers had formed.

"Good actually," she replied and Tony perked up that this response. She would've laughed, if at that moment T'Challa hadn't passed by," they were quiet for the most part. Pietro asked a couple questions at the end, but other than that, they were silent. Although they did ask to use the communication room to contact some of the other mutant teammates."

Tony nodded as they continued to walk up the stairs. Pepper had thought that there were too many stairs in the mansion. However, Tony had thought this a perfect place to set up the team, so Pepper hadn't argued. Her shoes clacked on the floor.

"I figured they might," he said, then turned to her," So did I tell you about what happened last night?"

Pepper shook her head," No, not exactly. You hurried out of the office so fast I didn't have time to talk to you." _Or rather_, Pepper thought, _you didn't have time to talk to me._

Tony shook his head, probably trying to throw off his guilt," Anyway, apparently some of the guys that Hank fought met up with some shape-shifter woman who calls herself Mystique. Chamelas told me all about her last night."

"Were the villains even there?" asked Pepper, feeling genuine concern. If those types of villains got loose, the entire city would be in serious trouble. She tried not to think of the possible out comes.

Tony shook his head," Surprisingly enough, they weren't. By the time Clint and I got there, the cops were just pulling out their wounded men. They didn't tell us much, other than what we already knew."

"Did they give any details on who the mutants were specifically? Like their names?" Pepper asked, starting to become intrigued by this news. She knew it wasn't something to joke about, but part of her had grown bored of the silence that captured super villains seemed to bring.

Tony nodded," They said that the identities of the mutants were Sabretooth, Toad, Pyro, and Mystique. Then, when they went to investigate the hotel, Mystique wasn't there." The two stopped at the top of the stairs, facing each other. Both blushed and Pepper cleared her throat, trying to get back on topic.

"So Mystique is out on the loose? Did they say where they think she went?" Pepper asked, drawing out the investigation as long as she could. Really, this was her way of procrastinating so that she didn't have to go back to work. Usually, the next response was Tony telling her that he understood, but had to go back anyway.

"Actually, that's the crazy part," he said, looking her in the face," they think that she ran off either to further contact Magneto, or to cause trouble somewhere else. They weren't exactly clear on that point, "For once, he was telling the truth. Pepper was slightly shocked. She knew he could tell the truth when he wanted to, but didn't expect it, at least not this time. Tony pecked her on the cheek and grinned," How about tonight you and I go out to dinner."

Pepper's eyes looked up at meet his, his smile boyish and quite adorable in its own way. His eyes were puppy dog brown and his expression suggested a playfulness that Pepper hadn't seen in a while. Pepper rolled her eyes and was tempted to slap him across the kisser. Even if she did, she knew that he would just grab her ass and start making out with her in the middle of the hallway. This, he knew, would deeply embarrass her if anybody saw, which was why she didn't even attempt the notion.

Finally, after a while, Pepper sighed in defeat," Six thirty and you know what restaurant," she smiled as she began walking away, her heels against the floor probably could be heard throughout the entire mansion," see you there." She said and hurried down the steps.

As she was about to leave the mansion, she bumped into Carol Danvers. She fell on her ass and felt Carol's firm hand touch hers. She picked her up, and Pepper was grateful. She smiled at the S.W.O.R.D commander, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Major Danvers, what are you doing here so early?" she asked and saw out of the corner of her eye Tony making his way towards them. He too, looked curious as to why Major Danvers was here at this hour. Normally, she worked late shifts on the weekdays and sometimes the weekends. Although she did occasionally leave to do her job as an Avenger.

Right now, Danvers was wearing her costume, which she also normally didn't do. Something odd was happening here, but Pepper couldn't place it. She allowed it to remain, just in case something happened. Pepper shuddered as Tony came up behind her. His hand reached for hers, then fell back. Pepper groaned inwardly, but said nothing. She didn't want to think about it.

"Actually, I was just on my way to see if Tony needed me to do something," she said with a smile. Turning to Tony she said," So, there is anything you need me to do?" she asked and Pepper turned towards Tony.

After a moment, Tony shook his head," No actually there isn't. You already served your patrol time this morning with Steve, didn't you?" it was almost as if he were testing her, seeing if she remembered it. Something must've been wrong with Danvers, or else she wouldn't have shaken her head.

"Right, I remember now." She said and walked into the mansion. As she walked past the two, they both shared a concerned look. After a while, Pepper leaned close to Tony and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and she exited the mansion once more.

Several hallways away from Tony was Major Danvers. She quickly entered her room and closed the door. Feeling slightly paranoid that she hadn't put on a good show with Iron Man, she closed the windows as well. She gave out a sigh of relief as Danvers' skin began to change color. It grew from Caucasian to blue in a matter of seconds and her hair was much redder when she was through. She pressed a finger to her ear, her heart pounding. She hoped they hadn't discovered her.

"Mystique to Magneto," she said," I'm in the mansion. So far, nobody has suspected a thing."

She waited for a while, her heart continuing to pound. She felt it skip a beat several times. However, after about five minutes she received an answer," Very good. Now go get my children back. I want a report in two days. Magneto, out." Without another word, Mystique turned off her communicator. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

Her eyes darted to it, as if it were a venomous snake that were about to bite her. She held her breath as she transformed once again. When she was finished, she opened the door. A grin spread across her face. It was the Maximoff children, all three of them. Standing right in front of her and all she had to do was take them.

"Hello Major Danvers," said Pietro as he wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders. A grin spread across his face," nice to see you again."

"Did you have a good day at work?" Wanda asked with the same grin.

**Me: So I know you'll hate me for ending in a cliffhanger, but at least now, I have your attention. Don't I?**

**Anyway, I would like to thank Jess Maximoff for her continuous reviews, which I am thankful for! I would also like to thank my other past reviewers and reviews!**

**Since I'm keeping you all updated in all things mutants, I would like to reveal that Chamelas is a character of mine. She also happens to be a shape-shifter, who was had many run-ins with Mystique.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even the plot, except my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!**


	6. Chapter 6

Heirs of M

Chapter Six, Infiltration

That evening after dinner, Mystique quickly made her way towards Major Danvers room. She had some good bonding time with the kids, and decided to get some rest. As her hands closed the door, she gave out a sigh of relief. Involuntarily, Mystique transformed back into her blue skinned self.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, her eyes closed. Her chest moved up and down rhythmically. Unfortunately, for her, someone opened the door. In stepped Pietro, Lorna, Wanda, and Hulk.

All three had expressions of horror, then anger on their faces. The three children looked as if they were about to murder her. Each ran towards her, until Hulk scooped them up in one arm. He held onto them tight as he closed the door.

He quietly closed the door behind them to make sure that the shape-shifter didn't hear them. Back in Major Danvers room, Mystique's eyes opened. She searched the room to make sure no one was there. After she had reassured herself that no one was, she closed her eyes once again. Turning over, she went back to sleep.

Outside of Major Danvers room were the children, Hulk, Iron Man, and the real Major Danvers. All were talking in hushed voices, not wanting to disturb the infiltrator. They faced each other in a circle, their heads close together. They were discussing what they should do with the imposter.

"I just don't see why she'd come here to the mansion," Danvers whispered," what does she want anyway?" she asked.

"To bring back the Maximoff children," said a voice from behind and all turned to see Mystique. She was in her true form, not Major Danvers. The real Major Danvers grit her teeth, ready to fight. Iron Man gave her a look, which was the only thing preventing her from ringing out the bitch's neck.

"You have one minute to explain what you're doing here," Iron Man said as he got into a fighting stance, ready for action," and then I'll hand you over to the Hulk and Ms. Marvel."

Mystique's body tensed up as her eyes took in the heroes. Part of her felt intimidated and part of her felt awkward. She had never been caught in one of her infiltrations before. This was her first. Sadly, it probably wouldn't be her last.

"My boss, Magneto, hired me to infiltrate this team to try to take his children back," she flashed a wicked smile at the children, who flinched back in terror," By the way children, daddy says hello."

"Well you can tell him I don't give a damn!" shouted Pietro as he raced towards her in a blur of green and white. Knocking her on her ass, he swung a punch at her. The hit almost didn't make it.

Mystique picked herself up off the floor and roundhouse kicked Pietro's feet. She watched him hop on one foot, but not very long. Quickly she ran towards the Foyer. Wanda stopped her with a hex bolt to the back of the shoulder. It hit, and became charred. Mystique's legs picked up faster, but slowed down when Ms. Marvel shot a yellow energy beam at her.

She landed on her face, and growled under her breath. She, slowly at first, picked herself up from the ground. Pietro winced as he raced towards her, only to be tripped by her arm. She smirked and grabbed his leg, then switched to his arm. Pietro elbowed her in the face, and was then body slammed by Hulk.

Mystique groaned as she inched into the Foyer. She quickly picked herself back up once more. Her hair was disheveled and her bones hurt. They felt as if they were being scratched a million times.

Just as Wanda charged for her, she threw the teenager aside. Wanda's head collided with the wall. Her eyes closed and her body crumpled on the ground. Mystique continued her way towards the fireplace.

Pietro and Lorna came next, followed closely behind by the Hulk. Pietro raced around her, probably trying to create a whirlwind. Mystique had seen his whirlwinds, and they could were very powerful. Mystique prepared herself as Lorna formed a force field around her. It contained Mystique, up until her head. A smirk played across her face as she began to move around. Lorna's hand moved several times, until the force field around Mystique finally broke.

She swung her leg underneath Lorna, and tripped her. The little girl fell on the ground. Mystique could hear the sound of it hit, but didn't have time to savor the moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Iron Man fire several rays at her.

Most of them hit Mystique, and the ones that didn't charred the floor. Mystique quickly backed up into the fireplace, which moved upwards. Mystique didn't have time to be awed. She did a double take, as the Avengers moved in on her, and she raced into the mysterious space. The small group followed her.

She quickly put a finger to her earpiece as the small group tried to find her in the Assembly Hall. She hid underneath a table to the best of her ability. Others must've replaced the children in the group. Mystique knew because she heard new voices. The Black Panther and Captain America. She could feel footsteps on the ground.

Her heart pounded faster as the Avengers came near to her location. She heard the sound of a submarine nearby. A grin played across her face and she raced out of her hiding spot. She knew the Avengers must've seen her, but she didn't care. She heard shouting and felt several more rays hit her skin. She also heard footsteps directly behind her.

"Give it up, Mystique," said Black Panther from behind her," you cannot win." She changed into a fish and swam away. She had to swim quite a few ways down before she saw the sub. She shifted back into her blue-skinned form, and swam towards the sub.

Back on the surface, Panther turned to Iron Man," Should we go after her?" he asked.

Iron Man shook his head," No. At least, not now. We need to get back to the kids," His mask pealed away to reveal his face," We'll send someone after her later," He put a finger to his ear," How are the kids, Janet?"

For a moment, silence followed. The small group met up near the entrance to the Foyer. Iron Man was beginning to worry when Janet finally answered," They're fine. Wanda has a bruise; Pietro and Lorna had some large bumps, but nothing major."

Steve shook his head and sighed," Remind me to start training those kids." He muttered as they went through the secret passage.

"Did they truly do that poorly?" asked Black Panther as he pulled off his mask. He gave a slight mischievous smirk at Steve.

The super soldier sighed but Iron Man was the one to answer. His attitude seemed very grim. His expression conveyed his attitude very well," Actually, considering their injuries, I'd say so. Cap, start as soon as they're all well."

Several miles away from the mansion was Mystique's submarine. It was deep under water and fair away from the mansion. Mystique was slightly grateful that Sabretooth and Pyro were there with her. Since she had gotten in the sub, she had just stood there. Her eyes on the ground, she waited for one of them to yell at her. She felt the result of her injuries taking their toll. Finally, Sabretooth sighed and guided her roughly to the screen in the center of the submarine.

He gave out a long sigh," Mystique, you might want to tell the boss." Mystique's eyes found his, but didn't hold his gaze very long.

She nodded, and pressed a random button. Just then, Magneto appeared on the screen. His expression was one of anger. Mystique swallowed the lump in her throat. Her stomach was churning. Her palms were sweating.

"Magneto, I almost had them," she said, her voice not faltering for a second. She stood up straight and tall, ready for him to yell at her," the real Ms. Marvel showed up and I-"he stopped her by holding up his hand.

"I understand the situation you went through," he said," and I'm not entirely blaming you. However, I do have another plan. I'll inform you when you arrive in Genosha."

The screen turned off. Mystique stood there, a shiver going down her spine. She stood there for a long while. Her eyes glued to the floor while she gave the men directions occasionally. She knew that she would be in for it when she got back to Genosha, but she didn't show it.

**Me: So I know that was a short chapter, but it was also filled with action. Plus, I didn't feel like writing anymore. I would like to thank Jess Maximoff for reviewing my past chapters.**

**I would also like to note that I've been working on other projects. Such as the Misgiving Writer's writing challenges and even some of my own fics.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even the plot, except my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!**


	7. Chapter 7

Heirs of M

Chapter Seven, Final Round

For the next several weeks, there was no sign of Mystique. Neither her, nor her cohorts even made the news. The entire team looked, and for weeks, they found nothing. No sign of the mutant team. Iron Man scanned the city a million times with Jarvis, and still found nothing.

During that time, the children had healed. The other Avengers made sure of that, along with creating rules for them. The girls seemed to fall in line with the rules, but Pietro always seemed to be getting into trouble. Today was their first day of training with Steve. The girls were excited, while Pietro wished that he could just get this over.

He had just discovered the game room and he was eager to investigate. He had also heard rumors. Rumors, about a certain Avenger who had a very high skee ball record. Being the troublesome teenager that he was he wanted to beat it. Just to show whoever this Avenger was that he could be just as good. If not better.

He sighed as he followed the girls to the training room. He wished that Hank Pym were here. Maybe he could get Pietro out of this. If not that, at least he could excuse him. He didn't feel like training. Not today, not ever. His eyes took in the training room as they entered.

Large, black lines ran across the floor. One of the black lines formed an "A." He noticed there were ledges near the ceiling. He took note of those as he waited for Captain America to appear. His arms were crossed and he sighed tiredly. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Wanda roll her eyes.

"You know, Pietro," she said," it was your idea to come here in the first place. What are you complaining about?" she asked as Lorna wandered around the room.

_Because I feel like a caged animal. Because they never allow us outside the mansion without somebody there to watch us. Because I want to escape! _All of these reasons ran through Pietro's mind. However, he didn't dare say any of them aloud. Especially the latter. Pietro sighed again.

"Because, this place isn't all it's cracked up to be." He said as the door behind them opened. Both turned to see Captain America enter the room, his shield on his back. He smiled at them as Hawkeye entered the room behind him.

Cap nodded as Lorna made her way over towards them. Her eyes searched the entire room in awe," Thank you all for coming. Today, Hawkeye will be my assistant in training you." He smiled at Lorna, who smiled back at him.

The girls greeted the archer and Pietro nodded his head. Hawkeye just stood there, his eyes on Pietro. He, too, crossed his arms across his chest. A slight smirk split across his face. Whatever was amusing Hawkeye, it had either happened or was going to happen. Neither of which, Pietro wanted to know. He wished that Hawkeye would just stop it, or else he was going to wipe it off him himself.

He turned to Cap, who had taken off his shield. He leaned it against the closet wall. He walked towards the center of the training room, and the children followed. Hawkeye trailed closely behind Pietro. His smirk grew even more annoying, which made Pietro wish he could punch him in the face. Punch the shit out of him so bad, he would be begging for mercy.

"So for your first day of training," Cap said as Hawkeye walked towards Cap. His smirk was still there and he put his arm on Cap's shoulder. His eyes searched seemed to be searching the kids, especially Pietro. Cap nodded and he continued," we're going to teach you to fight without your powers."

Wanda raised her hand," Um, excuse me Captain America, but, how exactly are you going to teach us to fight?" she asked.

A grin appeared over Cap's face," You'll see." Cap said as Hawkeye removed his arm from around Cap. From Pietro's point of view, it looked like he was mocking Pietro.

The girls turned to look at each other as Pietro scoffed. A grin lit up the speedster's face," No powers? No problem." He said, waiting for the chance to hit something. He could feel the adrenaline rushing in his veins.

Cap nodded," Alright then," he turned to Hawkeye, then back at Pietro. He must've been putting on his best poker face. Pietro couldn't read his expression," fight Hawkeye. First one to the ground wins."

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says," Hawkeye's smirked grew even larger, if that was even possible. His arms were uncrossed," for a week."

"You're on." Pietro said and he shook hands with Hawkeye. The two distanced themselves from each other. The girls stood over near Captain America, who was watching with interest to the side. His arms were crossed.

"Begin." Cap shouted and Pietro charged toward Hawkeye, head first. His arms were out, his hands clenched into fists. He felt the wind rush past him as he went. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hawkeye dodge the attack. Pietro stopped in mid head butt.

He charged towards Hawkeye again, and was thankful that he was closer. Hawkeye kicked him in the shins, and he winced with pain. He could still feel the sting of the attack as Hawkeye followed up with an elbow to the face. Pietro doubled over with warm, sticky blood oozing from his nose. It was little to nonexistent at first, but eventually the flow became more constant. His shin still felt the pain of Hawkeye's kick, and Pietro quickly dodged Hawkeye's next attack.

He spun a roundhouse kick at Hawkeye, who was slid back a couple inches. He saw out of the corner of his eyes the girls reactions. Wanda seemed concerned while Lorna looked on the verge of tears.

He turned his attention back towards Hawkeye, who swung his foot underneath Pietro's feet. Pietro didn't have time to react as he fell to the ground, feeling the throbbing of his skull. He saw Hawkeye's hand reach down to help him, but he pushed it away. He knew that he was only trying to help, but he didn't want it. Nor did he need it.

As he got up, he saw Wanda race towards him. Lorna ran after her and both embraced their brother. He embraced them back, his arms tight around theirs. He felt their warmth, and their concern. His eyes looked up at Hawkeye and Captain America, who were looking on.

"That's, why you need the training," Hawkeye said as he turned to Cap. His smirk had returned its smugness evident.

Cap nodded at Pietro," Son, why don't you go see Wasp? She'll help you with that lip and your shin." Pietro pulled away from his sisters, his hand finding its way to his lip. It must've been swollen pretty badly for Pietro to have to leave. His shin still felt Hawkeye's kick, and he limped out of the training room.

The girls watched him go, their faces expressing their feelings. Wanda shook her head and turned back towards Cap. Lorna followed her sister, and they got to work on training. Cap had them start with exercises, and then move on to battle stances.

Outside of the training room, Pietro limped towards where he thought Wasp might be. Come to think of it, all he had to do was ask Jarvis. He couldn't recall exactly how it worked, so he just started talking. He lifted his head up, feeling the throb of landing on the floor.

"Hey Jarvis." He called, not really expecting an answer. However, he received one anyway.

_Yes Mr. Pietro? How may I help you?_

Pietro shivered at the voice. For some reason, this jeeves drove him crazy. However, he knew it was the only way to locate Wasp. He swallowed his fear, turning it into courage. He stood still for a moment, trying to reduce his pain as much as possible.

"Where can I find, Wasp? I need her to help me." He said, not wanting this thing to get an idea that he was weak. Really, he didn't want to give anybody the idea that he was weak. This was why he had challenged Hawkeye, and had lost.

_Miss Van Dyne is currently in the kitchen_

Pietro nodded as he headed in that direction. He made sure to go slow, so as not to hurt himself further," Thanks Jarvis." He said, truly feeling it. He knew the machine, or whatever it was, was only doing its job. However, he really truly was thankful.

_You're most welcome, sir_

A shiver went down Pietro's spine as he finally found the kitchen. He gave it a knock, and when he didn't hear, anything opened it. Fortunately, he did find Wasp. She appeared to be eating something, and turned around to face him. For a moment, her face was one of shock and surprise.

"Pietro, what happened to you?" she asked, running over towards him. She touched his swollen lip, and then looked at his shin. His eyes followed her and now saw a giant bruise, which looked as if it were about to swell. He winced as his eyes went up, the throbbing returning once again.

"I fought with Hawkeye," he admitted as her eyes looked up at his. He registered her emotion, which seemed still shocked. He continued with his story, waiting to be reprimanded," And lost."

Wasp looked at him a moment, and then nodded. She went to the freezer and opened it," Why don't you lie down in the Foyer and I'll get you some ice packs. You can watch Tv, as well as tell me how you managed a fight with Hawkeye." She said and Pietro gladly obliged. Fortunately, he didn't see any of the other Avengers while he was walking.

As soon as he reached the Foyer, he lay down on the love seat. He grabbed the remote from underneath the cushions, and turned it on. He didn't really register what was on, but switched channels anyway. He continued this until he found something familiar, and Wasp entered with his ice packs.

She set them on his lip, his shin, and his head. He turned the sound to mute as she sat near him," So, how did you exactly get into a fight with Hawkeye?" she asked.

Pietro turned the television on mute, debating over whether he should tell her. She had been the one to agree to take him here. As Pietro recalled, she had said absolutely nothing bad about him. He sighed, removing his ice pack from his mouth. He began to tell her about the fight. From the moment, Cap and Hawkeye had entered the room until he had left limping. For a moment afterwards, Pietro waited for her reaction. He almost thought she was going to laugh at him, until she patted his leg.

"Well, get some rest, kid. Don't forget if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen. Are you hungry?" she asked and Pietro nodded," Well, what do you want kid?"

Pietro shrugged," Some type of sandwich is fine. I'm not really picky when it comes to food." He answered and Wasp nodded. She left the room quietly, and as soon as she did, Pietro found that his eyelids were growing heavy. They grew heavier as time went on, until he couldn't take it anymore.

When Wasp finally reentered the room, she found that Pietro was asleep on the couch. His eyes were closed and the television had been left on. The remote lie on Pietro's chest. With the one hand, that wasn't holding the plate that held Pietro's sandwich, she took the remote and turned off the television.

She slipped the remote next to Pietro on the couch while she put the plate on the small coffee table next to him. She quietly tip toed out of the room, closing the door behind her. As for the rest of the mansion, it was also, for the most part, quiet. With the exception of the training room, one could practically hear a pin drop.

Several hours passed by, until Wanda and Lorna threw the doors open to the Foyer. At first, Pietro didn't move. His eyes remained closed as the girls honed in on their brother. They looked over him, holding hands. As Lorna brushed her hand over his arm, he began to twitch.

His eyes snapped open and he looked straight at the girls. He yawned and stretched," Hey girls. How did training go?" he asked groggily as he reached forward, his head pain less than it was earlier.

He removed the ice packs that had been placed over his head and mouth. Both were feeling substantially better, along with his shin. However, he could still feel the hurting when he moved certain ways. He reached for the plate that held his sandwich, but Wanda was faster. She handed it to him.

"It was awesome," Lorna said with a smile. Pietro had forgotten about her pigtails, something she had demanded now that they lived at the mansion. To Wasp, who did her hair, it was nothing. Both loved the morning ritual and Pietro had come to enjoy his sister's new style, now that he thought about it," we got to fight each other. Of course, Hawkeye and Captain America helped us."

"By the way," Wanda said and Pietro turned his head towards Wanda. He had just begun to eat his way through the sandwich. To his amazement, it was actually good," Captain America and Hawkeye say they want to see you. Hawkeye says you don't really owe him."

_Well that's a relief, _thought Pietro as he finished his sandwich. He licked his fingers and nodded. He put his plate back on the coffee table," Do you know where Captain America is?"

Wanda nodded," He said he'd be in the training room if we needed him." She reached out to him as he got off the couch, his shin still stinging. It felt better when Wanda put his arm around her and he leaned on her.

"Thanks." He said as she helped him out the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lorna grab the remote and click on the television. He continued walking, more leaning, against Wanda.

"You're welcome," She said as they continued. Eventually, they did arrive at the training room. The double doors loomed ahead of them and Wanda looked at her twin," Do you need any more help from here? I can help you, if you need it."

Pietro took his arm from around her. He took a step forward, his twin moving in case she had to catch him. When Pietro thought about it, the more he walked the better his shin felt. He continued walking, until he reached the double doors. He turned to Wanda with a genuine smile on his face.

"No, I'm good and thanks." He said and she left. Pietro opened up the double doors and watched at the scene in awe.

The room itself was split. There were parts of the ground there were raised, and some were looked lowered. Metal poles stood at random parts of the room. They fired missiles at Captain America. He was training.

A red laser came from one of the poles. Captain America must've blocked it with his shield because the laser flew towards the pole. The pole exploded and Captain America jumped up from the lowered part of the ground. Cap seemed to know that Pietro was present, even if he wasn't looking directly at Pietro. He threw his shield around the room, eliminating the other three poles.

_Simulation complete_

Pietro almost flinched as he remembered Jarvis. He watched as the lowered part of the floor raised upwards. Pietro watched, his eyes glued to the Captain as he ran and flipped. The Captain's body rose in the air, and he landed directly in front of Pietro. Strapping his sword to his back, he watched as Pietro stared at him, wide eyed.

Pietro shook his head as Cap chuckled under his breath," I heard you wanted to see me, Captain America." He said, his voice shaking a little. He really honestly did try to be calm and cool, but what he saw shocked him.

Cap chuckled again and nodded," I did and please, call me Steve. If you don't feel comfortable with that, I understand." He pulled his mask down, revealing his blond hair. His blue eyes were gentle, yet firm.

Pietro nodded, trying to process what he had seen and heard," Ok, Steve," this felt too awkward," um, Captain America, what exactly did you want to see me for?" he asked.

Captain America nodded and wrapped his arm around Pietro. He led Pietro towards the center of the training room," I wanted to know if you were still up for training lessons."

Pietro's eyes looked up at Cap, then back down at himself. He nodded, remembering the moves that Cap had displayed as he was entering. Now that he had seen those, he wanted to duplicate them. He wanted to be just like Captain America," Yeah, of course. What wouldn't I?" he asked as he glanced at Captain America. The Captain's eyes were straight ahead, as if he couldn't hear a thing Pietro's said.

"But I thought you didn't want to train," Cap said," I thought you said you thought training was pointless." Pietro remembered having said those words, and instantly regretted it.

"Well, I, uh," Pietro stammered as Cap released Pietro from his grip. Pietro could tell that Cap was amused by his stuttering. Not the fact that he was stuttering, but the fact that he had made Pietro regret his words. Pietro felt bad, and then instantly mad," that's what I thought."

Cap scoffed," Until Hawkeye handed your ass to you, right?" he asked smugly and Pietro grit his teeth. He would've said something snotty and probably downright shitty, but he didn't want to. This was Captain America he was talking to. The Living Legend of War World II. The Super Soldier. The Star Spangled Man.

Pietro sighed, knowing defeat, and nodded," I know what I said, but I really want to train. I want to be able to do stuff. To beat my dad, and his cronies." Cap nodded.

"I see," he smiled," So, let's begin." Pietro's expression was shocked.

"Right now?" he asked and Captain America nodded as he leaned his shield against the wall.

"Of course." He said and Pietro nodded. Captain America began to instruct the teenager, giving him pointers now and then. For the most part, Pietro seemed to learn quickly. For once, Steve had to admire him. He was a good fighter; however, he tended to get cocky whenever he was in the advantage. For the most part, Steve made sure to keep it that way.

The lesson continued like this until an alarm went off. A red light blared and Steve pulled his mask back over his face. He grabbed his shield and both ran out of the room.

"Jarvis, what's going on?" asked Captain America as they raced towards the Foyer. Wanda and Lorna ran out towards Cap, fear written across their faces. Lorna clung to Wanda like glue, as usual.

_Intruder alert. Five unknown persons detected heading straight for the mansion_

"Jarvis, give us a visual." Cap ordered and Jarvis did so. A holographic screen appeared, with five people heading towards the mansion. One wore a red and purple costume, the other was feminine and wore a black costume, one wore a green costume, and the other wore a brown costume," Who are these people?"

"It's dad," Wanda said and all three of them turned to look at her. Her hands glowed pink, which was normally never a good sign," and the Brotherhood of Evil mutants. His team is made up of Mystique, Sabretooth, and Toad."

"They were the ones who attacked at the mall." Lorna said as the four of them rushed outside on the Avengers front lawn. Hawkeye, Wasp, Iron Man, and Black Panther were already there.

Iron Man turned to Cap, his mask pulled back to reveal his face. His expression was mainly concern," Cap, what's going on?" he asked and all turned to Cap.

Before he could answer, Pietro spoke. He figured he was stating the obvious, but right now he didn't care," Our father is coming, and he's bringing his Brotherhood of Evil mutants with him."

"Most likely to get you all back," Panther said," I figured Mystique's actions would be followed with your father's arrival."

"Indeed it is," said a voice and everyone turned to face the new comers," you're very smart, Black Panther. Hopefully, smart enough to give me my children back."

The voice was coming from Magneto, who landed first. His red cape stopped behind him as he landed. The others grounded behind him, grim expressions on their faces.

"That depends," said Wanda, determination on her face and in her voice. Magneto seemed to register this," are you going to continue hurting regular humans? Because we're sick and tired you doing that."

"Yeah, we don't agree with your methods." Pietro said with his arms crossed. Lorna nodded, and Magneto's new expression was shock. After a few moments, he shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that children. I guess I'll just have to take you back by force," turning to his brotherhood, an evil smirk lit up his face. A shiver went down each of the children's spines, ready to battle," take them all down. I want the children left alive. If any of you harm them, I'll burn your ass."

Magneto charged forward, only to be blasted by Iron Man. His grin remained as he flicked his hand. Captain America and Iron Man were both flattened to the ground. Magneto laughed as Sabretooth charged towards the kids with a growl.

The children remembered their training with Cap. All ran in different directions, trying to confuse Sabretooth. Hawkeye shot an ice arrow at Sabretooth, which froze him for a short amount of time. After Sabretooth had unfrozen himself, he charged after Hawkeye.

Soon enough Mystique joined in the chase, but was stopped by Panther with a karate chop to the neck. Mystique slid back, and roundhouse kicked Panther. Panther grabbed her foot, and threw it back at her.

Toad chased Wasp, who had already shrunk down to her wasp-size. She repeatedly zapped his face. Wanda helped, throwing several hex bolts at Toad. However, no matter how many she threw it was never enough.

Magneto laughed evilly as Cap and Iron Man struggled against Magneto. His hand held tightly onto them, not allowing himself to let them go. He knew what his other mutants were doing. He hoped to get his children back before dinner. His stomach was beginning to rumble, which was never good.

"Give up," Magneto said with an evil grin on his face," you'll never win against me. I can manipulate magnetism and all forms of electromagnetism. You cannot stop me."

Magneto continued to move his hand, the two men writhing in his grip. They shouted in agony as their bones twisted in sync with Magneto's hand. Their bodies moved in strange, twisted ways. Every moment Panther spent fighting Mystique, he wished he could fight Magneto. However, he knew he couldn't do anything if he didn't know anything about Magneto.

As Pietro ran past him, he grabbed a vibranium dagger. Mystique grinned and took out a small dagger from her utility belt, but not before, he could slice it across her chest. She moved backwards and Panther roundhouse kicked her in the chest. The villain slid backwards.

"Pietro, how does one fight your father?" Panther asked as Mystique charged towards Panther. He dodged it, and threw the dagger at her. Panther and Pietro were back-to-back, Mystique and Sabretooth circling around them.

Pietro glanced at the girls, who were ganging up on Toad. The villain looked frustrated, if not a little tired. Magneto still had Iron Man and Captain America while Hawkeye shot arrows at Magneto. Pietro pushed his hurt and over protectiveness out of his mind.

He grabbed a rock from the ground, and threw it at Sabretooth. The villain snarled at Pietro as he moved in on the young hero. Pietro continued throwing rocks at the villain, but also remembered Panther's question.

"His helmet," Pietro answered as Sabretooth came closer towards him. He began to grab some dirt, and threw that at Sabretooth instead," if you take if off, it should help. However, if you have a telepath then it'll make things easier."

"Great," grunted Iron Man from nearby. He had overheard the entire conversation as he struggled, and his limbs were beginning to feel numb. He knew this, but continued fighting anyway," where's Lady Blue Hood when you need her?" he asked.

Panther shook his head as he pressed a point on Mystique, which made her stumble back. He had pressed a pressure point, and followed up with a kick to the chin. Her head snapped back as she stumbled again.

Wasp answered his question as she flew towards Iron Man and Captain America. Earlier in her battle with Toad, she had shrunk down to her regular wasp size. She continued to sting Toad, moving him over towards Mystique," She's on a book tour, remember? You allowed her to take a few months off."

"Let's stop bickering and come up with a plan," Wanda said as she sent a hex bolt at Sabretooth. He fell onto Toad, who collapsed on the ground," Hawkeye, use a sonic emitter arrow."

Sabretooth picked himself off of Toad, and lunged toward Hawkeye. Too little too late, Hawkeye had already shot the arrow at Magneto. The villains all covered their ears, except Magneto. Hawkeye shot another arrow, which froze Magneto.

Iron Man and Captain America were freed of their hold. Mystique dragged herself forward. Sabretooth grabbed her and Toad picked himself up off the ground. Magneto unfroze and stood there for a while, his eyes taking in the scene. He sighed tiredly.

"I concede to your point, children," he said," but I will forewarn you that if we are ever in battle, I will not hold back."

Wanda nodded as her hands glowed pink," Count on it." She said and the three flew away.

Hawkeye held an arrow ready, just in case," You want me to shoot them?" he asked, turning to Iron Man as the said Avenger picked himself up off the ground. Sticking out a hand, he helped up Captain America.

"No," Iron Man answered," they got the message. Let's go back inside."

The Avengers followed their leader as he entered the mansion. The villains flew away, trying to put as much distance between them and New York as possible. Even if the heroes weren't pursuing them, any other hero could come flying after them any minute. Magneto didn't want to stand the chance of being spotted, and hoped they wouldn't.

Back at the mansion, the children were in the game room. They were all standing in front of skee ball slots. All had skee balls in hand, ready to throw. Pietro was the first to speak, not bothering to hide his excitement.

"So, you guys did a good job back there." He said and threw his skee ball. The girls turned to him and nodded. The conversation wasn't specific, but they were proud of themselves. Especially after their first day of training.

After a half an hour of skee ball, they were called to dinner by Jarvis. The three ran out of the room, knowing that there were good times to come.

Days passed by and Magneto and the Brotherhood of Evil didn't reappear. Days turned to weeks and eventually the children stopped caring. Whether or not he came back wasn't something to be paranoid of. They still resented their father, but the Avengers and the mansion become their home.

One day, Wasp approached them about their costumes. She had been designing them ever since the children had come along. Now, it was time to try them on. She took them into the bathrooms and made their change. She rushed them into the Foyer. Wasp turned to the double doors.

"Alright guys, they're ready." Wasp announced and in stepped the other Avengers. They all stared in awe at the kids, who had more than matured.

Wanda was dressed in red, and some pink. She had a large "M" that kept her hair from getting in her face. A long, red, hooded cape surrounded her figure. The part of the costume that was on her body was shaped in a "v" neck and was very low cut. Her legs were also covered in red and she wore gloves that almost reached her armpits. The rest of her body was covered in a pink material.

Pietro wore a navy blue and white costume. His feet and hands were both navy blue. Half of his body was blue while the other half was white. Lightning bolts adorned both of his shoulders. Another lightning bolt decorated his waist.

Lorna's costume was mostly purple, with bits of yellow. This costume was also shaped in a "v" neck style. However, her costume wrapped around her body. Her hands were covered by the costume. A cape was attached along with some metal pieces around her arms and wrists.

Iron Man shook his head, trying to focus," So, now that you guys have costumes, you need to pick out codenames."

"The Scarlet Witch." Wanda said with a smile and Iron Man turned to Lorna. She looked pleased with her costume and her name.

"Polaris." Iron Man nodded and turned to Pietro. Her ponytail bobbed behind her, which made her look even cuter.

"Quicksilver." Pietro answered just as Iron Man turned his head.

"Well Scarlet Witch, Polaris, and Quicksilver, welcome to the Avengers." Iron Man said and the three kids cheered happily. They each high fived, and everyone in the room clapped.

The End

**Me: So I know that I've been working on this story forever, but it's finally finished! I would like to thank Jess Maximoff for reviewing past chapters. I know this one was longer than usual, but it also had action.**

**I probably should've told you readers earlier, but this story is before Captain America is impersonated by a Skrull. I don't really want to explain, because you'll see why in my next story, Unknown Lovers.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing, not even the plot, except for my own Oc's so please ask before you use them!**


End file.
